


Swift

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [9]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Battle, Demons, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki couldn't've been prouder, Cynder had learned to fight demons well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swift

Mizuki couldn't've been prouder, Cynder had learned to fight demons well. Swift as the wind Cynder's talons and tail-blade flashed in the sun slicing through the three-tailed Neko that'd just tried to drag off her prize Mika, Lord Asano of Ako's daughter. Kira wanted the girl and to rule all of Japan, he'd ordered that she not harm the girl and so herself and Cynder would protect her until either Kira became Shogun or she killed herself for indirectly killing her own father. She just wanted to see what would happen because Kai and Oishi would not last where they now were - a far off island and a pit with no escape. 


End file.
